<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leather and Torn Silk by snarkmaiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479341">Leather and Torn Silk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkmaiden/pseuds/snarkmaiden'>snarkmaiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Is it even a Witcher fic if Geralt doesn't take a bath?, Jaskier's Chest Hair Appreciation, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Canon Relationship, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkmaiden/pseuds/snarkmaiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier has a fun surprise planned for Geralt, but it turns out Geralt has a surprise or two of his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on some kinky chat I was having with a group of friends about fantasies.  This ticks a lot of my boxes, I hope it does it for you too.  Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt was completely speechless.  He was a man of few words, and Jaskier was used to him not saying very much, but he didn’t usually stare with his mouth agape like he was doing right now.  It was for a very good reason though.</p><p>In retrospect, Jaskier had been acting a little strangely while he was performing in the tavern earlier that evening.  He was uncomfortable, and a little on-edge.  He performed perfectly well, and his discomfort would not have been obvious to anyone who did not know the young bard well.  To Geralt, it was like he was waving an enormous flag, but the reason behind it left him completely stumped.</p><p>They hadn’t fought, or at least they hadn’t bickered any more than usual.  The locals had been grateful for Geralt’s help ridding the village of an arachas infestation, and had made them very welcome.  The food was good and the ale was flowing.  By all accounts, they should both have been relaxed.  Geralt could not put his finger on the reason for Jaskier’s unease, and he was determined to find out the reason why when the performance was over.</p><p>—</p><p>Somehow, Jaskier had managed to slip past Geralt after his performance ended.  Geralt had assumed that he was queuing at the bar to buy drinks, or was detained by some of his adoring female fans, but as the crowd gradually dispersed, he realised that the bard had left the tavern.  Concerned, Geralt inquired with the innkeeper.</p><p>“I assumed he was unwell, he had a sort of pained look on his face.  I was to come and send you up to your room in an hour.” Began the innkeeper. “That was only about ten minutes ago.”</p><p>“If he is unwell, why would he want me to wait an hour before checking on him?” Geralt mused.</p><p>“Dunno, Witcher, but all I know is that he couldn’t sit properly on his stool on stage tonight, and he ran off double-quick after he left a message for you.  Maybe he’s got the bellyache and didn’t want to soil his breeches in front of you!” Laughed the innkeeper in response.</p><p>Geralt was baffled, which didn’t happen very often, and now he was on the horns of a dilemma.  Should Geralt respect Jaskier’s wish to leave it a while longer before heading upstairs, or would that look like he didn’t care enough?  That he hadn’t noticed the bard’s absence?  Should he go and check on him now and risk invading his privacy?  What if he just wanted a little ‘alone time’?</p><p>“Fucking bard!” He thought to himself.  “Nothing is ever straightforward!”</p><p>He had made a decision, and it would be a bit of a compromise.  He would have one more mug of ale, then check on Jaskier.  That way he wouldn’t look as if he didn’t care, but he wouldn’t appear to needy either.  It would take him around 15 minutes to finish his drink, so it would be an acceptable amount of time to wait.</p><p>—</p><p>Jaskier had almost finished preparing his surprise for Geralt when he heard a gentle knock on the door.  He knew the Witcher would be intrigued by the message left with the innkeeper, and that he wouldn’t have much time to get ready for his arrival.</p><p>“It’s me.” Geralt’s unmistakably gruff, but quiet voice announced his presence.  Not that anyone else would be knocking on the door at this hour, but one never knows.</p><p>“Just a second!” Called Jaskier, attempting to sound casual, but failing miserably, accompanied by some nervous shuffling.  “Come in!” He called, a few moments later, almost singing, but not quite.</p><p>Geralt slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind him, before turning to face Jaskier.  The sight of the bard before him took him completely by surprise, and there was absolutely no hiding it.  The look was absolutely priceless, which pleased Jaskier immeasurably.</p><p>Jaskier was kneeling on the bed, feet tucked under his backside, knees splayed wide.  Holding a silk scarf at one end with his left hand, he was sliding the length of it through the fingers of his right hand.  He looked Geralt directly in the eyes and licked his lips, pouting slightly.</p><p>This alone would have been enough to stop Geralt in his tracks, however, Jaskier’s attire is what had caused such a dramatic reaction.  The bard was wearing lingerie.  Not men’s underclothes, ladies’ lingerie, and he looked INCREDIBLE!  It was a matching set, consisting of a corset, knickers, and suspender belt, beautifully crafted from black satin and trimmed with sky-blue floral lace and ribbons, which brought out the colour of his eyes.  He also wore a pair of sheer, black, thigh-high stockings, held up by the suspender belt.</p><p>Geralt took a moment to fully appreciate the vision in front of him, at the same time as searching for the right words, hell, ANY words would do.  Language had completely deserted him.  He stood there with his mouth wide open, staring.  To Jaskier, however, the expression was unreadable.</p><p>A wave of panic came over Jaskier, and self-doubt began to creep in, before overwhelming him, causing a deluge of apologies.</p><p>“Oh no, it’s too much!  I’m sorry, Geralt, I thought it would be a bit of kinky fun.  If you’re not into it, I’ll go and change…”</p><p>“No!” Geralt interrupted the babbling to reassure him.</p><p>Geralt approached Jaskier and gently touched the dejected face looking back at him, enormous blue eyes glistening with tears, blinked away by long, dark eyelashes.  He leant forward to kiss his soft, trembling lips, before whispering directly into his ear.</p><p>“Bend over, bard.”</p><p>Jaskier pulled back slightly and sat up on his knees, so he was facing Geralt again, confidence having returned to him instantly.</p><p>“Make me!” He whispered back, with a coquettish smirk.</p><p>Before he knew it, Geralt had lifted him up off his knees and repositioned him flat on his back on the bed, arms pinned above his head by strong arms, the weight of the Witcher’s chest pressing against his making the bones of the corset dig into his ribs.  Hungry kisses, tongues licking into each others open mouths, stealing his breath so that it manifested as gasps and sighs.  Jaskier could feel his cock getting hard, it was pressing into Geralt’s hip as he slid one of his legs between Jaskier’s.  The feeling of soft satin gliding against his erection was exquisite, as Geralt rolled his groin against his thigh.  Through Geralt’s sturdy leather trousers, he could clearly feel that he too was rock-hard.</p><p>Geralt released his wrists, allowing Jaskier to run his fingers through the Witcher’s soft, silvery locks, and freeing up Geralt’s hands to run them all over Jaskier’s body.  He was savouring the feeling of the smooth fabric underneath his fingertips, the warmth of his lover’s skin, the light prickle of his body hair as he kissed him in just the right spot to make him tingle, giving him goosebumps.  </p><p>“Oh yes,” thought Geralt to himself, “my bard might be dressed like a lady tonight, but he is definitely all man.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure why this pleased him so much, but it really did.</p><p>“My bard…”, he sighed into Jaskier’s mouth between kisses.  “All mine…”</p><p>Jaskier let out a deep moan that reverberated through Geralt’s chest.  Geralt’s feral, possessive mutterings sent Jaskier wild with lust, giving him a sudden burst of strength.  With one swift movement, he managed to roll Geralt onto his back and climb on top so he was straddling his hips.  He ran his hands from Geralt’s still-clothed stomach to his chest then leant forward, placing one hand on either side of his head.</p><p>“I have another surprise for you, Geralt,” he purred seductively “but you’ll need to trust me, ok?  I promise you’ll like it.  If you’re a good boy you can bend me over or take me however else you’d like, should you still wish to”</p><p>Geralt growled, nodding enthusiastically.  Jaskier could feel the Witcher’s cock twitch underneath his own, straining against his trousers.  Geralt made a move to start removing his shirt, but Jaskier caught his hands before he made contact with the fabric.</p><p>“Not yet, my love.  You need to trust me to take control.  You do trust me, don’t you?” Jaskier’s voice was soft and sweet, like drops of warm honey.</p><p>“I trust you.” Geralt replied, voice breathy with lust, reduced to a barely audible whisper.</p><p>“Good!” Purred Jaskier, as he took Geralt’s hands and rested them over his head, before binding them together with the silk scarf he had been toying with earlier, and tying it to the headboard.</p><p>“That little strip of fabric isn’t going to hold me, you know!” Geralt scoffed once his hands were tied.</p><p>“Oh, I know.” Began Jaskier, in a light, almost song-like tone. “That’s not the aim of this game.  This is an exercise in self control.  The longer you’re able to hold off from moving, the better your reward will be.”</p><p>Geralt’s eyes widened, and he let out a shuddering sigh.  This was going to be fun!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Right!”  Began Jaskier, clapping his hands together excitedly.  “Before we begin, a few ground rules.  You don’t do anything unless I explicitly tell you, but I will do exactly as I please unless you call out a specific word of your choosing.”</p><p>“Like what?  Why not just tell you to stop?” Geralt asked, shifting his hips underneath Jaskier, who was still straddling him.</p><p>“It can be anything you like, something incongruous to the situation.  Something you would never normally think of during sex.  Part of the turn-on is  you being completely helpless and pushing your limits.  If I am reaching a hard limit, I do want to know about it though.” He pauses to gaze deeply, lovingly into the Witcher’s amber eyes.  His expression had changed from playful to serious.  “I would never hurt you, my love.”</p><p>He reached down to stroke Geralt’s jawline tenderly with the backs of his fingers, feeling the rough scratch of his stubble.  With a glint in his eye, Geralt suddenly turned his head and bit Jaskier’s index finger playfully, taking him by surprise, coaxing a high-pitched giggle that made Geralt laugh in spite of himself.</p><p>“Porridge.”  Said Geralt, flatly.  “If you go too far, I’ll shout ‘porridge’. OK?”</p><p>Jaskier nodded in agreement.</p><p>“I do have one hard limit though, Songbird,” continued Geralt, as Jaskier visibly melted at the use of his favourite pet name. “No foreign objects in my mouth, and if you’re going to put any… body parts in there, please warn me first.  My first reaction might be to bite, it’s a deeply ingrained reflex.”</p><p>“Understood!” Chuckled the bard, leaning forward to capture Geralt’s mouth in a slow, passionate kiss.  Jaskier could feel Geralt resisting the urge to grind against him.  He loved the feeling of those leather trousers against his skin.  In all the time the two of them had been together, he still felt a little thrill whenever the delicate skin on his thighs made contact with it.  He always made sure he had removed his breeches before Geralt took the trousers off for this very reason.</p><p>His mind had started to wander, as had his hands.  Jaskier was palming Geralt’s erection through those tight leather trousers and rubbed his own against the back of his hand.  It was straining against the delicate fabric of his tight knickers.  Jaskier was not a small man and his outfit left nothing to the imagination.  Geralt was watching intently, so he was determined to put on a good show.</p><p>“Tell me what you want to do to me, Geralt.” He hissed seductively.</p><p>“Hmmmmm…,” Geralt growled.  “Anything that involves putting my cock in you.”</p><p>Jaskier shuddered with delight.</p><p>“Well then, my love, it’s a good job I’m well prepared, isn’t it?”</p><p>Geralt cocked his head to the side slightly and gave him a quizzical look.  Jaskier responded with a coy smile and bit his bottom lip.  He readjusted his position so he was still straddling Geralt, but with his back to him.  He ran his hands up and down Geralt’s thighs a few times, enjoying the feeling of smooth, well-worn leather under his hands.  Slowly, almost torturously, he unlaced Geralt’s trousers, freeing his enormous erection from its leather prison.  Geralt gasped as Jaskier gently stroked him while looking over his shoulder to gaze into his lover’s eyes, biting his lip.  He slipped his other hand down the waistband of his silky underwear and touched himself with the same gentle pressure, causing him to roll his eyes back and sigh deeply.</p><p>To Geralt’s temporary dismay, Jaskier withdrew his hands and climbed off the bed.  Geralt was unable to suppress a small whine of frustration.  Jaskier’s eyes sparkled with mischief, clearly enjoying the tease.  He stood to the side of the bed and faced Geralt.</p><p>“As pretty as these are, they are terribly constrictive, don’t you think, my love?” He asked, hooking his thumbs into the waistband, pushing it down slightly to reveal dark, neatly trimmed hair at the base of his cock, but stopping short of letting it loose.  Geralt whined again and licked his lips, shifting his body slightly, hands tightening around the silk scarf securing his hands to the headboard.</p><p>Jaskier giggled and turned around, again looking over his shoulder as he leant forward slightly to give Geralt the best possible view of his peachy arse, and slowly slipped down the knickers before dropping them to his ankles and stepping out of them.  He moved again to rest one knee on the edge of the bed, wiggling his arse a little as he does.  As he leans forward, Geralt notices something glinting in the candlelight.</p><p>“Fuck! Is that what I think it is?” Cried Geralt.</p><p>“Mmmhmmm!” Replied Jaskier with a wink, reaching behind him to run his fingertips over the base of a glass plug.  “Why else did you think I’ve been so…antsy?”</p><p>“You mean you’ve had it in all evening?”</p><p>“Oh yeah…” he said, trailing off as he took hold of the base and twisted it slowly and pulled it out of his body with a low moan.  It was an impressive size, but neither as long nor thick as Geralt’s cock, so he would still get to feel the delicious stretch of Jaskier’s tight entrance.  Geralt thrust his hips involuntarily and Jaskier heard his cock slap heavily against his stomach and bit his lip.  He pushed the plug back in slowly, panting slightly as he did so, clearly enjoying the sensation.</p><p>Geralt looked slightly disappointed, realising that he wouldn’t be burying himself inside his bard just yet.  Jaskier turned to face Geralt again, his own cock in his hand.  He gently cupped Geralt’s face with his other hand and lightly traced his thumb across his bottom lip.  Geralt responded by licking the tip of it, before taking it into his mouth and sucking it.</p><p>Jaskier closed his eyes and moaned, gripping his cock a little tighter and rubbing his thumb over the head. Geralt inhaled deeply, to better appreciate the scent of Jaskier’s arousal, mixed with his usual musk, tinged with lavender and chamomile.  The delicious blend of sweet and floral and salty and spicy and sharp was overwhelming and exciting.  If he could, he would bottle that scent and take a good, long sniff whenever he was feeling a little bit sad, and that would instantly soothe him.</p><p>“Fuck me, you smell incredible, Jaskier.” Grunted Geralt, gravelly voice saturated with lust.  Jaskier opened his eyes to find Geralt’s eyes burning into him, almost glowing.  He giggled again, breaking into a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Fuck you?  I think that can be arranged, lover.  I hope I taste as good as I smell.  I know you said to warn you about putting body parts in your mouth without warning…”</p><p>“I would consider that fair warning.” Geralt interrupted, licking his lips seductively.</p><p>Jaskier leant over and kissed Geralt’s mouth deeply, before climbing back on the bed and straddling the Witcher’s face, facing towards his feet.  Geralt licked a long stripe down Jaskier’s cock from the head to the base, then mouthed at his balls.  Jaskier whined, loudly, and leant further forward and dropped his head, so Geralt could feel his hot breath against his lower belly.  Geralt’s cock jumped with anticipation, the temptation to thrust his groin towards his lover’s face almost too much to control.  He swirled his tongue around the head of Jaskier’s cock before sliding his length almost completely into his mouth, straining his neck to take more of him, willing Jaskier to start thrusting a little to give his neck a rest.</p><p>Jaskier sobbed with pleasure, and rocked his hips against Geralt’s mouth, unconsciously granting his lover’s wish.  Geralt’s hot, wet, velvety-soft mouth felt perfect.  His tongue touched all the right places, at exactly the right times, instinctively knowing what Jaskier wanted and when.</p><p>“So good…so, so good…” Jaskier babbled against Geralt’s abdomen, placing open-mouthed kisses on him as he gradually moved closer to Geralt’s twitching cock.  Jaskier took him in hand and licked the head, surprising Geralt a little, causing him to groan loudly.  Jaskier felt the vibration through his whole body, every inch of his skin tingling.  Jaskier took Geralt into his mouth right up to the hilt.  Now it was Geralt’s time to sob, but was unable to let loose all the filthy words that were floating around in his head as his mouth was completely filled with Jaskier.</p><p>As good as Geralt was with his tongue, Jaskier was exceptional.  Geralt could feel an orgasm building and was trying his hardest to suppress it.  He knew he wouldn’t last too much longer, and neither would Jaskier.  The thrusting became more frantic, the licking and sucking and head movements became more intense, the moans and grunts louder and more lewd with each movement.  He managed to hold on until after Jaskier came, spilling his seed into Geralt’s mouth, which he diligently swallowed like a starving man.  Geralt released into Jaskier’s mouth with a loud roar.  Jaskier capsized, landing flat on his back next to Geralt, panting and laughing gently.</p><p>“Well, Geralt, you really were a good boy!” Sighed Jaskier when he caught his breath.  “I’m going to need a few minutes to recover before the next round, being a mere human, I don’t have your Witcher’s stamina.”</p><p>“There’s more to come?”</p><p>“You didn’t think I had this plug in all night just to suck each other off, did you?” Jaskier replied, rolling onto his front and giving his arse a little wiggle.</p><p>“I can never tell with you.  You’re definitely no mere human though, songbird.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That famous Witcher stamina meant that even after being brought to an explosive orgasm by Jaskier’s exceptionally talented mouth, Geralt was ready to go again pretty much right away.  Not only that, but the sight of the pretty bard, HIS pretty bard, in THAT outfit was doing things for him.  Things that he could currently do very little about as his hands were still bound.  He was aching to touch Jaskier’s lithe, athletic frame.  To enjoy the feeling the soft skin under his roughly calloused hands and press his face against his chest and hear his heart beating, speeding up as the intensity of Geralt’s touch increased.  To brush his hands through Jaskier’s chest hair.  So much fucking hair…</p><p>Jaskier could tell that Geralt was still extremely turned on, and was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of power he had to inspire that kind of reaction.  He knew that it would still be a while before he would be ready for the next round, but he still had a little something planned to tease Geralt with in the meantime.</p><p>Once Jaskier was sure his legs had stopped shaking, he climbed on top of Geralt again and kissed him deeply and passionately, exploring his open mouth with his tongue whilst raking his fingers through his lover’s soft, grey hair, grabbing large handfuls and squeezing, tugging it gently near the root, exactly the way he knew his White Wolf liked it.  Geralt closed his eyes and allowed himself to fully appreciate each sensation, responding to every new touch with gasps and deep, rumbling groans.  It was both torture and bliss in equal measure.</p><p>Jaskier removed one of his hands momentarily to reach for a bottle of oil that he had strategically placed on the bedside table.  Geralt’s eyes flickered open to see what was happening, watching intently for what was going to happen next.  Jaskier sat back and flashed him a mischievous smile before uncorking the bottle with his teeth.  He poured a little oil on his hands before returning the bottle to its original position on the table.  He shuffled backwards so that Geralt’s still-rock-hard cock was in front of him and began stroking it with his right hand, coating it in oil.  Geralt shuddered with pleasure, his breath escaping with a long hiss, using every ounce of composure to stop himself from thrusting against Jaskier’s hand.</p><p>Jaskier reached behind his body with his left hand and slowly teased out the glass plug from his tight hole, allowing it to fall from his hand this time and land on the mattress with a heavy thud.  Geralt licked his lips with anticipation as Jaskier repositioned himself, still holding Geralt’s cock, so that the head was pressing against is entrance.  Jaskier took a deep breath and sunk down onto Geralt, agonisingly slowly, savouring the feeling of his body stretching to accommodate him.  Geralt breathed heavily, allowing himself to consciously experience each sensation, making mental notes of every detail.  Jaskier’s eyes were shut tightly, tears being squeezed from the corners, head thrown back and mouth wide open in a silent scream that could either denote searing pain or intense pleasure.  It wasn’t until Geralt was fully inside that Jaskier finally let go of the breath he had been unconsciously holding, and released a shout that sounded like a wounded feral beast.</p><p>It took a couple of minutes for Jaskier to acclimatise to the sensation of fullness.  He sat perfectly still, aside from the expanding and contracting of his ribcage, making him acutely aware that the tightly-laced corset he wore was just constrictive enough to make inhaling more difficult.  Geralt was silently willing him to move, knowing that if he showed his impatience, Jaskier would make him wait even longer to start fucking him properly.  He shifted his hips slightly underneath Jaskier, desperately wanting to thrust deeper into him.  The slight movement stirred something in Jaskier, which coaxed a small whine out of him.  His own cock was starting to get hard again.  Knowing that Geralt was getting frustrated was turning him on.</p><p>Surprisingly, it was Geralt who eventually broke the silence.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Jaskier, you look so beautiful sitting on my cock like that.  The outfit was a good choice.”</p><p>“If I had known you’d like it this much I’d have worn it for you months ago.”</p><p>“How long have you been carrying that around for?!”</p><p>“Erm…how long ago were we last in Novigrad?”</p><p>“Jaskier, that was nearly a year ago!  I can’t believe you’ve been holding out on me all this time!”</p><p>Geralt couldn’t help but feel a little hurt.  He thought that he had made it clear to Jaskier that he could be completely open with him about his kinks, and that he would try anything once.  It was worth it to have the bard all to himself.  Did he really think Geralt wouldn’t like it?  Whatever he wore would turn him on.</p><p>Sensing Geralt’s hurt, Jaskier began to explain himself.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure how I would feel about wearing it in front of you.  I’m not always as confident as I let on.  I felt more naked than being actually naked.  Does that make sense, my love?”</p><p>“It does.  Rest assured, Songbird, whatever you wear, I will always have to fight the urge to rip it off you.”</p><p>“Please don’t rip this, it was VERY expensive.  I saved my coin for ages to get it!” he laughed.</p><p>“It was worth every last copper.  It’s killing me not being able to feel it on you.” Geralt reassured him, dropping a hint that the frustration was getting to him.</p><p>Jaskier finally started to rock his hips back and forth against Geralt, letting Geralt’s cock slide almost completely out before thrusting back down onto him.  The feeling of Geralt hitting his sweet spot over and over sent him into a state of utter bliss.  He threw his head back again and groaned, grabbing his own cock, bringing himself back to full hardness.</p><p>“Tell me what you’d like to do to me, Geralt.” He whispered seductively.</p><p>“I’m balls-deep in you, Songbird, what do you think?” Geralt laughed breathlessly in reply.</p><p>“I’m going to need a bit more detail than that, my love.”</p><p>After a few more slow, deep thrusts, and giving it careful consideration Geralt finally had a response.</p><p>“I want to…oh fuck, you’re so tight…I want to press you against me, I want to touch you and grab that fucking hair of yours and…oh gods don’t stop…I want to fuck you so hard and for so long that you won’t be able to sit down for a week!”</p><p>Geralt couldn’t take it anymore.  With an almighty roar, he ripped apart the fragile fabric that was holding his hands above his head.  He threw his hands around Jaskier and pulled him in close, crushing their mouths together with desperate, hungry kisses, moving away from his face to lick and bite his neck and shoulders.  Jaskier knew there would be bruises and teethmarks left on him after this that he would wear them as a badge of honour.  He would be the bard who was devoured by the White Wolf and lived.  He had been claimed.</p><p>Geralt hitched his knees up, planting his feet firmly on the mattress and began grinding against Jaskier, matching his slow, steady rhythm to begin with, then gradually building up speed and force.</p><p>“Oh gods, Geralt, fuck me!” Hissed Jaskier. “You can take me however you want, I’m yours!”</p><p>“Keep singing for me and I’ll do just that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The balance of power had shifted.  Jaskier had willingly relinquished his control to Geralt.  He didn’t have to maintain his composure anymore, he could match Jaskier’s movements, provide some additional friction for the bard as he rode him.  His hands roamed all over Jaskier’s body, digging his fingertips into areas of exposed flesh, aware that his lover bruises like a peach and the poor man’s fair skin would be black and blue come morning.</p><p>He grasped Jaskier’s back and pulled him in close against his chest.  Gripping him tightly, Geralt flipped him onto his back without his cock slipping out.  Jaskier let out a little excited shriek, enjoying being manhandled with such strength tempered with tenderness.  Geralt never used pure brute force on Jaskier, it was always controlled.  Jaskier always felt safe, knowing that Geralt would never intentionally hurt him, always staying on just the right side of playing rough.</p><p>Geralt continued to fuck Jaskier hard, rutting like a wild animal.  Jaskier lifted his legs up over Geralt’s shoulders so that he could thrust even deeper.  Geralt unclipped one of the stockings from the suspender belt and peeled it from Jaskier’s deliciously toned leg, kissing and nibbling at his calf, creamy, pale skin dusted with dark hair.  Jaskier’s eyes had rolled right back in his head and he was babbling obscenities as he reached a state of ecstasy.  </p><p>Geralt could see that Jaskier was getting close to orgasm again, but he wanted to prolong the pleasure a little longer.  He slowed the pace right down, whilst still thrusting hard, enjoying the loud slap of his leather-clad thighs against Jaskier’s arse as he pounded him.  Jaskier cried out each time Geralt bottomed out.  He was begging Geralt to fuck him faster, hands pawing at Geralt’s shirt and trousers to pull him closer.</p><p>Geralt stopped thrusting, but remained pressed deep in Jaskier’s arse.  Jaskier looked up at him, all wide-eyed and needy, flushed and silently begging for more.  Geralt had a wicked grin on his face.  He pulled out of Jaskier as slowly as humanly possible.  The loss of fullness made Jaskier whine.</p><p>“Patience, Songbird.” Purred Geralt. “I won’t leave you wanting for long.  I just feel a little…overdressed.  I’m still wearing my boots, for fuck’s sake!”</p><p>“I suppose that’s fair.” Sighed Jaskier, theatrically.</p><p>Geralt let out an amused grunt and sat on the bed so that he could pull his boots off without falling over.  He threw them clumsily into the corner of the room, before untucking the back of his shirt from his trousers and pulling it over his head.  As the fabric skimmed against the skin on his back, he felt warm hands press against him.  He leaned into the gentle touch of lightly lute string calloused fingertips against his scars and light butterfly kisses down his spine.  Jaskier nuzzled into his shoulder and pressed his chest against Geralt’s broad, muscular back.  Geralt tore himself away to unceremoniously pull his trousers off and throw them into the corner with his boots and shirt.</p><p>Jaskier sat silently, taking in the view of the beautiful naked man in front of him.</p><p>“How are you even real?” He sighed.  “You look like you were carved out of marble by the gods themselves!”</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes, but secretly enjoyed the attention.</p><p>He pulled Jaskier to his feet and looked at him intently.</p><p>“You do look a sorry state, Songbird.  I think instead of standing here half-naked, you should get fully naked and come over here.”  Geralt whispered into his ear.</p><p>he reached behind Jaskier’s back and untied the bow at the back of his corset to loosen it, before unhooking the clasps at the front and slipping it off his body.</p><p>“Where did you learn to do that?” Cried Jaskier, clearly impressed.</p><p>“I have lived a long time, Jaskier, I have learned a thing or two along the way.”</p><p>“You dog!” He laughed flirtatiously.  “I’ll definitely ask you more about that later.”</p><p>“For now, however…” Geralt growled and unclipped the suspender belt, slipping it off the bard’s waist, then pushed Jaskier back onto the bed so that he was seated, and peeled the second stocking off his leg whilst kneeling between his knees.</p><p>Jaskier’s heart was pounding again as Geralt began nibbling and kissing the inside of his thighs.  His pulse raced faster and faster as Geralt’s face drew closer to the middle until his stubbled cheek made contact with his leaking cock, the shock of which made Jaskier take a sharp inward breath.  Geralt nuzzled at the base of it, taking a deep breath and inhaling Jaskier’s scent.  He grasped Jaskier’s shaft firmly and kissed his balls.  </p><p>Jaskier gasped and gripped the back of Geralt’s head, tangling his fingers in the Witcher’s hair.  Geralt adjusted his position so he hooked Jaskier’s legs over his shoulders.  Jaskier leant back on his elbows and threw is head back at the same moment as Geralt took a long, firm lick of his stretched-out hole with the flat of his tongue.  Jaskier wailed as Geralt’s hot, wet tongue licked and probed him.  Even the lightest touch sent shivers up his spine and made his already engorged cock throb.</p><p>More moans and exclamations of his intense pleasure fell from his lips.</p><p>“That’s it, bard, sing for me.”  Mumbled Geralt against the sensitive skin of Jaskier’s crevice.  “Tell me what you want, Songbird.”</p><p>“Fuck me, Geralt, please!” He screamed.  “Fill me up with your massive cock!  I want you inside me so badly it hurts!”</p><p>Geralt stood up, pulled Jaskier to his feet again and turned him around so Geralt’s chest was pressed into his back.  Geralt held him close for a few moments, one hand raking through Jaskier’s chest hair, the other at the base of his skull, fingers running through the hair on the back of his head while he kissed and licked and bit into Jaskier’s neck.  His face and neck were clean-shaven, for a change, which made him even more sensitive to Geralt’s touch, and it meant that the marks Geralt was leaving would be even more noticeable.</p><p>Geralt pressed his hips closer against Jaskier’s backside, allowing his erection to rest in the cleft of his arse.  With a sudden jerk, he gripped Jaskier’s hair and pulled his head to one side.  Jaskier inhaled sharply, his heartbeat racing again.  Geralt licked a long stripe along the side of his neck and breathed heavily into his ear, making Jaskier shudder involuntarily.</p><p>“Bend over, Bard.” He growled, the lasciviousness tinged with a little menace. “This time I won’t take ’no’ for an answer.”</p><p>Jaskier looked back at him, wide-eyed and hungry, licked his lips, then swallowed hard.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” He whispered.  He felt Geralt’s cock twitch against his arse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time since they met, Jaskier did exactly as he was asked.  He leant forward and placed both palms flat on the bed in front of him.  Geralt took a moment to fully appreciate the view of the beautiful young man in front of him.  His arse cheeks were pink, matching the glorious blush gracing his face, neck and chest.  There were bruises and scratches and bite marks across his broad shoulders and slim hips.  His inner thighs were glistening with the oil that had leaked out of him when Geralt withdrew from his body.  He could see the bard shivering as he loomed over him, not with cold or fear, but with anticipation.  Jaskier was breathing heavily as he glanced behind him, those bright blue eyes glistening with want. With need.</p><p>“Please, Geralt…” he whined.</p><p>“Eyes front, Songbird.” Growled Geralt in response.</p><p>Jaskier dutifully turned his head, but continued to whine and plead.  The lack of contact, absence of Geralt’s warm, firm touch was torture.  He wanted nothing better than to back up onto Geralt’s cock and grind himself onto his Witcher until he was screaming his name in the throes of ecstasy.  No, he was going to be good, for a change.  He could control himself, after all, Geralt had been such a good boy earlier, he deserved the same level of obedience.</p><p>Geralt gently nudged the back of Jaskier’s strong thighs with his knee, wordlessly conveying his desire for Jaskier to get on all-fours on the bed.  Geralt liked seeing his lover like this, compliant and on display just for him.  Jaskier had told him numerous times that he had never allowed himself to be this vulnerable with any other lover, reassuring Geralt that what they had was special, that this was more than just sex.  He had given himself completely, of his own free will.</p><p>Geralt could feel his heart warming as this thought crossed his mind.  He shouldn’t keep the poor man waiting much longer, he was many things, but cruel was not one of them.  A tease, yes, but never cruel.  He ran his fingertips up Jaskier’s oil-slicked thighs with an almost feather-light touch.  It tickled, coaxing out a high-pitched, breathy giggle.  Ok, maybe he was a little bit cruel.  He stroked the same spot again, with a stronger touch this time, bringing forth a lustful moan, rather than a giggle this time.  Much better.</p><p>Using the excess oil that he had gathered from between Jaskier’s legs he slicked his cock with it and stepped closer.  Not quite touching yet, but close enough that the bard could feel his body heat.  Jaskier whined again, aching to feel Geralt fill him up again.  Geralt inched closer so the front of Geralt’s thighs were now touching the back of Jaskier’s.  Geralt gripped his hips and repositioned him slightly.</p><p>“Please, Geralt, I need you inside me.” </p><p>“That’s it, beautiful, sing for me.”</p><p>“I always forget how big you are, it feels like your cock reaches right up to my chest and I love it!  I love YOU!”</p><p>With that, Geralt breached his tight entrance and slid in easily, right up to the hilt, and held it there for a few seconds.  He leant forward, pressing his chest along Jaskier’s back and kissed him tenderly between the shoulder blades.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>He rolled his hips against Jaskier over and over, slowly and sensually, so they could both feel every tiny detail of each movement.  Geralt had braced himself with one hand on the bed to the side of Jaskier’s body, the other clutching his chest, locking them both together.  He let out a deep, rumbling groan that Jaskier felt in his back like an earthquake.</p><p>“Fuck, Geralt, that’s soooooooo good…” drawled Jaskier.  “I want to be full of you always.  You’re the best I’ve ever had!”</p><p>“Praise indeed from someone as experienced as you.” </p><p>“Rude!”</p><p>They both laughed a little, causing Jaskier to clench ever-so-slightly, which turned Geralt’s chuckle into a choked gasp.  Jaskier smirked, not that Geralt could see from the position they were in.  There must have been some other tell, however, as Geralt thrust a little harder this time.</p><p>“Oh gods, yes! Just like that!” Shrieked Jaskier.  “Fuck me harder, I can take it!”</p><p>“I know you can take it, Songbird.  I just like making you sing for it.”</p><p>He started to pick up speed.  Jaskier was panting and almost sobbing.  His words became less and less coherent, descending into random sounds that vaguely resembled real words, but not quite.  Eventually, he gathered his thoughts together.</p><p>“Ooohhhhhh Geralt, I’m close!  Give it to me, give me everything!  Split me in half!  I don’t care if you fuck me to death!” </p><p>“Come for me, Jaskier, like a good boy.”</p><p>Three more thrusts against his already assaulted prostate and he released onto the sheets with such force that they were both sure that any guests in neighbouring rooms would have felt it.</p><p>Jaskier collapsed onto the bed, the sticky wetness of his spend squelching against his taut belly, but he was too exhausted to care.  Geralt made moves to pull out, but Jaskier reached behind and grabbed Geralt’s arse.</p><p>“No, stay!” He panted, face half buried in the pillow. “I want you to finish inside me.  This ‘pie with no filling’ wants you to fill him.”</p><p>Geralt arranged himself more comfortably, lying across Jaskier’s back, pinning him down.  He reached forward to hold Jaskier’s hands, interlinking their fingers, grasping him tightly.  He nuzzled his face into the side of his neck and breathed deeply.</p><p>“I’m not hurting you am I?” Geralt asked softly.</p><p>“No, it’s nice being so close to you.” Replied Jaskier, dreamily.</p><p>Geralt began grinding into Jaskier again, not as hard or fast as before, he didn’t need it.  The friction from this position felt incredible.  Before long he could feel his own orgasm building, a few more gentle but firm thrusts and he spilled into Jaskier, filling him up, just as he asked.</p><p>He rolled onto his side, taking his lover with him, still inside him, and wrapped his arms around the bard.  Jaskier intertwined their legs.  It was hard to see or feel where one of them ended and the other began.  Geralt didn’t pull out of Jaskier until he eventually went soft.  Jaskier whined, of course, as he found himself empty for the first time all night.</p><p>“You’re so greedy.” Geralt chuckled into the back of Jaskier’s neck.</p><p>“Only for you, my love.  We should probably get cleaned up.”</p><p>“It’ll wait until morning.  We can have a bath together.  Besides, I have some questions for you.” He squeezed Jaskier closer and pulled a sheet over them, making it clear that they were not going anywhere for now.</p><p>“What kind of questions?” Asked Jaskier, slightly alarmed.</p><p>“More of a request, really.  Just wait and see.  I’m sure you’ll like it.”</p><p>Jaskier turned over so that he was now facing Geralt.  The Witcher’s soft, relaxed expression allayed any fears that he had that it was a tense ‘we-need-to-talk’ conversation that they might be having the following day.  He leant in and softly kissed Geralt’s slightly parted lips, as Geralt melted into him, tangling their limbs together, drifting off into a deep, satisfied sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier woke up the following morning with his back pressed into Geralt’s chest, his lover’s arms around him, holding him close.  Geralt had been awake for hours, enjoying the closeness, listening to Jaskier’s heartbeat, burying his face in his soft, dark hair and taking in his scent.  He didn’t want to disturb him as he was so peaceful when he slept, and he looked so beautiful in the watery early-morning sunlight.  The only thing missing was the light catching those bright blue eyes that always looked like they were smiling.</p><p>“Hello, you.” Whispered Geralt, as he felt Jaskier stirring, snuggling in closer.  Whether he had intended to do so or not, he had snuggled himself against Geralt’s morning wood, bringing it to rest gently in the small of his back.</p><p>“Well hello to YOU!” He chuckled, still sleepy, but very much aware of the effect he was having.</p><p>“You really are greedy, aren’t you?” </p><p>“If you knew how good it felt to ride your cock all night, you would want it in you all the time too.”</p><p>“I’d much rather know how it feels to ride yours.”</p><p>Now wide-awake, Jaskier spun around in Geralt’s arms and looked him right in the eyes.</p><p>“That’s what I was planning to discuss with you today, actually.” Geralt continued, a little sheepish.  “You have given yourself to me so freely, this is something I would very much like to give to you.  I want you to have me completely.”</p><p>Jaskier reached up to stroke Geralt’s cheek.</p><p>“I didn’t realise this was something you were interested in.  Are you sure?”</p><p>“You seem to enjoy it so much, I’d quite like to find out what all the fuss is about.”  He laughed softly and buried his face in the pillow in an effort to hide his embarrassment.</p><p>“My love, I am more than happy to try anything you want.  I’ll only do as much as you are comfortable with, you know that, right?  We’ll do everything at your pace.”</p><p>Jaskier’s pulse was racing, his heart beating like a hummingbird; a mixture of excitement, arousal and nervousness.  Suddenly he felt under pressure, like he had been tasked to deflower a virgin.  That was something he had done many times over the years, but never with anyone that meant as much to him as Geralt.</p><p>Sensing the bard’s imminent descent into overthinking, Geralt leant into him and kissed him deeply and passionately.  Jaskier’s mind cleared, and he relaxed into the kiss, parting his lips and letting Geralt press his tongue inside.</p><p>“Fancy a quickie before I ask the innkeeper about a bath and some breakfast?” moaned Jaskier, reaching down between them to stroke Geralt’s throbbing erection, pressing it against his own.</p><p>“I can never say no to you, can I, Songbird?”  Geralt replied with a wolfish grin.</p><p>Jaskier reached over him and grabbed the bottle of oil from the table behind Geralt’s head, poured a decent quantity onto his palm, then replaced the bottle.  He slicked Geralt’s cock thoroughly and turned over so that he had his back to him again.  He shuffled his hips backwards, gently guiding the head to his entrance and slowly backed up onto him, not stopping until he was right up to the hilt.  Geralt reached between Jaskier’s legs, took firm hold of his cock and began gently rocking against his lover.  He kept the pace slow and his movements deliberate.  As much as they both enjoyed the thrill of a fast, frantic fuck, there was nothing quite like lazily making love early in the morning.  They both came within seconds of each other, screams and shouts of ecstasy replaced by quiet moans and sighs and soft declarations of love.</p><p>They lay spooning for a little while after they finished, basking in the afterglow, but they were both feeling sticky and sweaty, and Jaskier’s belly was grumbling, reminding them that they needed breakfast as well as a bath.  Jaskier gently tapped Geralt’s meaty thigh and slid out of bed.</p><p>“Time for breakfast, my love.  Won’t be long, I promise.”</p><p>He shuffled round the room, picking up the liberally distributed pieces of lingerie from the night before and carefully putting them back into one of his bags.  With a slight shudder, he realised that Geralt’s most recent spend was still leaking from him a little, so the search for a cloth to clean himself, and some clothes to put on afterwards became a little more hurried.  He found some trousers that needed to go to the laundry, rather than sullying a clean pair, but locating a shirt that he didn’t mind soiling was proving a little more troublesome.</p><p>“You should throw on my shirt just to go downstairs.”  Purred Geralt, studiously watching Jaskier’s every move.  “It needs washing anyway.”</p><p>Jaskier smiled warmly and picked it up from the corner of the room, unmoved since it was thrown away in the heat of passion.  He picked it up and pressed it to his face.  The fabric was soft from being well-worn, and almost threadbare in places.  It looked comfortable.  It had to be; it’s no good trying to fight monsters if the shirt beneath your armour is chafing or pinching.  He pressed it to his face and inhaled deeply, the scent of rosemary, pine and woodsmoke filling his nostrils.  Yes, this was Geralt’s scent.  It signified comfort and protection.  He had a wistful, dreamy expression on his face, until he was suddenly snapped out of his reverie.</p><p>“Stop sniffing it and put it on, bard.  I’m hungry!” Laughed Geralt.  There was no malice behind it, he was actually very flattered by this reaction.  Normally humans didn’t appreciate each others’ scents in quite the same way that a Witcher did.</p><p>Jaskier blushed and did as he was told.  He blew Geralt a kiss and slipped out of their room without another word.</p><p>___</p><p>Geralt hadn’t even realised that he had drifted off to sleep again until he was roused by the sound of friendly voices and two sets of footsteps approaching the room.  A man and a woman, one familiar, one stranger.  Jaskier entered first, closely followed by a pretty young woman carrying a tray of food.  The chatter was polite but a little flirtatious.  Typical Jaskier.  There were very few people the pair had met on their travels that Jaskier had not been attracted to in one way or another.  Everyone they met was had the potential to be his latest infatuation.  It seemed that this unsuspecting maiden would be the next.</p><p>By rights, Geralt should be jealous.  Jaskier was HIS bard.  He knew, though, that the fastest way to lose him would be to clip his wings.  A caged songbird never sings as sweetly as a wild one.  Monogamy simply didn’t work for them.  After all, Geralt was no saint himself, with his penchant for sorceresses and the occasional whore.  They were both free to bed whoever they liked, as long as they always returned to each other.  Occasionally, they would happen upon an individual who was adventurous enough to take them both on.  That was fun.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a soft knock on the door.  It was the girl from before, carrying a bucket of hot water for their bath, accompanied by, Geralt assumed, her two sisters, also bringing water.  They were all quite short and chubby, with pretty, round faces, rosy-cheeked and freckled, framed with blonde curls.  The big difference between them was that the young lady Jaskier had taken a shine to had large, soulful, brown eyes, whereas her sisters’ were grey.  He could see the attraction, she was very striking, but probably a little too innocent for Jaskier.  She couldn’t be much older than seventeen, whereas Jaskier was almost 24.  Not much of an age difference in real-terms, but Geralt knew first-hand what an experienced lover Jaskier was, and he worried that this poor young thing would make an unwise decision that would earn her an undeserved reputation.  He would continue to listen, but would only intervene if he felt that Jaskier would be crossing a line.</p><p>Once the tub was full, the brown-eyed girl returned alone with some linens to dry themselves when they had finished bathing.  Jaskier began theatrically thanking her for her help, insisting that she conveyed the sentiment to her sisters also, before offering to sing a song for her as thanks.  She giggled and blushed as he gently took her hand and twirled her around as he sang.  The song described a bee drinking the nectar from dewy flower with pink petals, and was clearly a euphemism for cunnilingus.  Geralt was expecting the reference to go way over her head, but apparently it didn’t.  Maybe she wasn’t as naive as he first thought.</p><p>At the end of the song he pulled her in close and held her waist tightly with one hand, brushing her hair away from her flushed cheek with the other before placing a gentle kiss there.  He whispered in her ear something about singing something else from his repertoire after his performance later that evening, maybe somewhere a little more private.  She looked so tempted, melting into his touch, almost bewitched by the sweet words of this handsome young bard, but instead she made a polite excuse about it not being proper as she was betrothed to the blacksmith’s son.  Jaskier took her hand again and kissed it, before bidding her farewell with a warm smile.</p><p>After she left, he turned to Geralt again and shrugged.</p><p>“Can’t blame me for trying, eh?  If someone isn’t interested, that’s that.”</p><p>“She was definitely interested, Songbird, she was just being sensible.”</p><p>They both heard a door slam shut further down the corridor.</p><p>“Oh she was DEFINITELY interested, that sound was her rushing off into one of the empty rooms.”  Geralt continued, sitting up in bed, locking eyes with Jaskier, a playful look on his face.  “She has flopped down on the bed and she’s hitching her skirts up and slipping off her underclothes.  She’s touching herself, I can hear it.  You got her really wet, just by singing to her.  No doubt she was imagining you exploring her pink petals with that skilled tongue of yours, lapping up that sweet nectar that you sang to her about.  Now she’s whispering your name as she comes.”</p><p>For once, Jaskier was speechless, and simply stared back at Geralt before swallowing hard.  He raised a finger and opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, then immediately closed it again.</p><p>“It’s just as well she turned you down, the last thing we need is another poor young woman left pregnant with one of your bastards.”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘another bastard’?  To the best of my knowledge, there are none!”  He choked indignantly.</p><p>“To the best of your knowledge.  Hmm.”  Geralt was amused by the thought that the idea had never crossed Jaskier’s mind before and laughed softly.</p><p>Jaskier pouted and frowned, which just made Geralt laugh even harder.</p><p>“Get in the bath, you oaf, before it gets cold.” Huffed Jaskier, still feigning offence, unable to hide the slight smirk that was creeping onto his face as the naked Witcher approached him.</p><p>Geralt stepped carefully into the bath and Jaskier laid out a selection of oils and soaps within easy reach of the tub.  He began to undress, and had removed all his clothes with the exception of Geralt’s shirt.  He so rarely got to wear it, he wanted to savour the feeling of it on his body for as long as possible.</p><p>Before he had chance to slip out of it, Geralt grabbed Jaskier by the wrist and pulled him into the bathtub and onto his lap with a loud splash.  Jaskier squealed from the shock.  Geralt roughly manhandled him, repositioning him so that he was straddling his lap.</p><p>“Here, allow me.”  He growled, as he peeled the now soaking wet shirt from Jaskier’s body.  He pulled the bard in closer to him, pressing their chests together.  “Console yourself with this: from now on you can fill me with your seed as much as you want and as often as you want and you’ll never have to worry about siring a small army of feral bastards.”</p><p>“I can’t wait!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you really want to do this?” Began Jaskier, still sitting in Geralt’s lap, searching his golden eyes for any sign of doubt.</p><p>“Absolutely.” Rumbled Geralt, gazing back at him lovingly. “I have thought about it a lot, and I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t.”</p><p>“I’m just a little surprised that with your wealth of experience in a variety of different areas that there are still things left that you haven’t tried.”</p><p>“It was more a case of the opportunity never presenting itself.  I never trusted anyone enough with the information and I had an image to uphold.  It’s hard to strike fear into the hearts of monsters and villains when you have let yourself be vulnerable like that.”</p><p>“I understand.  I’m flattered that you trust me.  I promise I’ll make it good for you.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt that for a moment, Songbird.”</p><p>Geralt snaked his hand up Jaskier’s back and into his hair, pulling their faces together, and locking them in a deep, sensual kiss.  Jaskier responded by melting into him, softly moaning as Geralt ran his hands over his body, cradled by the warm water.</p><p>Jaskier broke the kiss with a deep groan.</p><p>“It is soooooo tempting to just sit on your cock again and ride you mercilessly, but I think it would be a much better idea for you to wait for me to fuck you before you’re allowed to come again.”</p><p>Geralt’s breath caught in his chest at the thought of it.  The very notion of coming on Jaskier’s cock, completely untouched was intoxicating.</p><p>“Besides,” he continued, lowering his voice and leaning in to whisper right into Geralt’s ear, “I bet you look so fucking good as I hit just the right spot and you can’t hold back any more.  I want you to scream my name as you come all over yourself.”</p><p>“Keep talking like that and I’ll come right here in the tub.” Sighed Geralt, nuzzling his face behind Jaskier’s ear, inhaling his scent.</p><p>“I can’t wait to open you up with my fingers, it’ll be like unwrapping the best gift I’ve ever received.  Feeling your body gradually stretch around me, all hot and tight.  I’ll bet you feel incredible.”  Jaskier reached for a bar of soap from the table behind the bath as he spoke.</p><p>“Hurry up and help me wash my hair so you can make a start.  Waiting for you to touch me is torture.”</p><p>Jaskier sat back a little, moistening the soap and working up a lather, grinning devilishly at Geralt.</p><p>“As you wish, my love.”</p><p>___</p><p>Once they were both washed and dried, Jaskier pulled out all the stops to make sure Geralt was so relaxed and pliant, one could be forgiven for thinking that he might have actually melted face-down on the bed.  Jaskier treated him to a slow full-body massage using Geralt’s favourite oil; a subtle blend of chamomile and lavender, and paid close attention to all of Geralt’s erogenous zones whilst studiously avoiding his cock.  Geralt was aching for Jaskier to touch him, his cock was so hard and there were hands on every part of his body except the part that he needed to be touched.</p><p>Jaskier thoroughly enjoyed teasing Geralt, building the anticipation, knowing that it was taking every ounce of his composure to stop himself grabbing Jaskier, pinning him down, and demanding to be fucked right now.  Geralt was being so patient, and Jaskier was determined to reward him.</p><p>Eventually, the massage was centred on Geralt’s lovely bottom.  Jaskier kneaded the muscle with both hands, eliciting a deep, rumbling groan from deep in Geralt’s chest.  He shifted his position so he was kneeling between Geralt’s splayed legs.  Jaskier took a firm hold of Geralt’s arse and very gently parted his cheeks.  Geralt’s began to breathe a little faster; a mixture of nervousness and excitement throbbing under his skin.</p><p>Jaskier took a deep breath and licked a long stripe all the way from Geralt’s balls to the small of his back.  Geralt whined and thrust his hips against the mattress.  The sensation was divine.  He barely had time to register what had happened before Jaskier went back and did it again, and again, and again.  Geralt was almost sobbing.  Jaskier firmly pressed the flat of his tongue against the tight ring of muscle before tracing small circles around it with the tip.  Geralt arched his back and released another breathy whine.  Why had he never suggested doing this before?  It was indescribably good.</p><p>“I’m guessing from all those needy gasps and whines that you’re enjoying this?”  Jaskier asked, a slight smugness in his voice.</p><p>He didn’t have time to answer before Jaskier pressed a little deeper with the tip of his tongue.  Geralt was still far too tight for Jaskier to actually breach him, but this was more about getting him used to the sensation than actually penetrating him at this point.</p><p>“Are you ready for more?” He whispered, a little less smug this time.</p><p>“Please…” sighed Geralt, lustful and needy.  “Give me everything.”</p><p>Jaskier poured some more of the oil onto his hands, allowing the excess to trickle down over Geralt’s arse.  He slicked his hands with the oil and gently parted the cheeks again, smoothing the remaining oil into his cleft, paying extra attention to his tight hole.  He applied slightly firmer pressure against the opening with a single finger.</p><p>“If you need me to stop at any point, please tell me.  This is all about your pleasure, so if you’re not enjoying it, I want to know.”  Said Jaskier, softly.</p><p>Geralt responded to Jaskier’s touch by lifting his hips, pressing closer against his hand.</p><p>“If you don’t start working me open this instant, I will not be responsible for what happens next.” He growled.</p><p>With that, Jaskier slowly pushed his slick finger inside up to the knuckle, holding it there for a moment to allow Geralt to get used to the sensation.  Geralt cried out and gripped the sheets with both hands.</p><p>“I’m not hurting you am I, darling?” Asked Jaskier, tentatively, placing his other hand in the small of Geralt’s back and rubbing gently.</p><p>“No…keep…going…” he panted.  “Feels…amazing…”</p><p>Jaskier smiled to himself, relieved, and began to move his finger in and out, gradually changing the motion to small circles, pressing against the edges, opening his lover up.  Geralt groaned again and rocked his hips backwards onto Jaskier’s hand.</p><p>“More, Songbird, I can take it.” He grumbled, his voice deep and breathy.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, my love, but we still have a little way to go yet.  You’re still very, very tight and besides, neither of us have anywhere else to be, so I’m going to take my sweet time.”  Jaskier leant forward and gently kissed the back of Geralt’s left thigh, then slipped in a second finger next to the first.</p><p>Geralt buried his face into the pillow and mumbled a string of garbled obscenities, willing himself not to scream.  The burn of the initial stretch soon gave way to an overwhelming desire for more.  He didn’t wait for Jaskier to start moving this time, instead choosing to pull away from his hand before slamming his hips back again, fucking himself on those two fingers.</p><p>“And you said I was greedy!” Purred Jaskier, stretching Geralt even further by spreading his fingers apart.  Geralt writhed and moaned underneath him.</p><p>“Mmmm…more, Jaskier, please…” he groaned.  “I don’t care if you split me in half, I want your cock inside me, I want to come on your cock.”</p><p>Jaskier nearly came right there and then, just hearing Geralt beg him to fuck him.  He bit his lip and let out a little whine, moving his hand away from the small of Geralt’s back to stroke himself, smearing the precome that had leaked out onto his fingertips, and leant forward to press his fingers into between the White Wolf’s parted lips.  He sucked Jaskier’s fingers greedily, working his tongue against them and sucking them the same way he did when he was giving a blowjob.  </p><p>Jaskier whined a little louder and shifted his position so he was straddling Geralt’s left leg and pressing his throbbing erection against his arse cheek, letting Geralt know how much he was enjoying working him open, and how he could hardly wait to fuck him properly.  He knew that it would be too much of a stretch to try without adding a third finger.  Jaskier, whilst not as girthy as Geralt, he was still well hung and it would definitely be too much to take, especially for a first-timer.  </p><p>He slid a third finger inside, building up the speed and depth of his thrusts until his fingertips grazed over Geralt’s prostate.</p><p>“Fuck!  Don’t fucking stop!” Barked Geralt, moving against Jaskier’s fingers, chasing the same sensation again, his breath hitching every time they caught the same sweet spot that made his eyes roll back into his head.</p><p>When Jaskier was satisfied that Geralt’s tight entrance had been stretched just enough, he withdrew his fingers slowly and inspected his handiwork.  A little swollen and puffy, but it didn’t look sore.  He was finally ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, I was thinking…” purred Jaskier as he moved to lay the full weight of his body against Geralt’s back.  “It might be easier from a…logistical standpoint to take you from behind…” he paused for effect to roll his groin against the curve of Geralt’s arse so that he could feel Jasker’s throbbing erection tantalisingly close.  “…but I really want to be able to see your face, so that gives us two options.  You can either lie on your back and I am on top of you, or I lie on my back and you lower yourself down onto my cock.  If you want more control over how much of me you take, the second one would probably suit best.”</p><p>“I want you to take control, Songbird.  Have your way with me.”</p><p>“Sweet Melitele, that’s hot!” Gasped Jaskier, his cock twitching.</p><p>“Besides,” continued Geralt, “we have all the time in the world to try different positions to see what we like best.  You can have me every which-way.  I want it all.”</p><p>“You don’t say much, all told, but when you do have something to say, my love… oof!”</p><p>“So are you going to get off me so I can turn over?” He chuckled.</p><p>Jaskier dutifully backed up and gave Geralt space to make himself comfortable on his back, skilfully avoiding the wet patch he had created by leaking precome on the sheets where his cock had been pinned underneath his body.</p><p>“Ready.”  Said Geralt with a slightly nervous expression on his face, the word not quite a statement but not really a question either.</p><p>“It’s going to be ok, my love, I’ve got you.  Just lie back and relax.”</p><p>Jaskier, leant forward and kissed Geralt, softly at first, gradually building up the intensity as he felt all Geralt’s apprehension melt away.  He adjusted his position so that he was kneeling between Geralt’s thighs, which he instinctively wrapped around Jaskier’s narrow waist.  Without breaking the kiss, Jaskier reached for the oil and poured a generous amount on his hand, then gently stroked himself, making sure he was well coated.  He let out a quiet, involuntary moan as he teased Geralt’s entrance with the head.</p><p>After what, for Geralt, felt like an eternity, Jaskier slowly pushed the head of his cock into Geralt’s tight hole as gently as he could, only as far as the ring of muscle.</p><p>“Holy fuck!”  Hissed Geralt, inhaling sharply, squeezing his eyes tight shut.</p><p>“It’s alright, my love, I’ve got you.  You’re doing so well, darling.”</p><p>Both men were breathing heavily, but Jaskier stayed perfectly still, giving Geralt as much time as he needed to acclimatise.  Once the initial burn had subsided, Geralt reached one hand around the back of his lover’s neck and pulled him into a deep, bruising kiss.  He clasped his other hand around Jaskier’s back, pulling him in closer.</p><p>“Keep going, songbird.” He sighed between kisses.  Jaskier braced himself so his hands were placed on the mattress at either side of Geralt’s head to give himself a little more control, and slid in a little further.</p><p>“Gods, Geralt, you’re so tight.  You feel amazing, my love, you’re so, so good.”</p><p>“Please, don’t stop.  I want this, I want you.”</p><p>He pushed the rest of the way in with a slow, smooth thrust and held his position.  Geralt squirmed and groaned underneath him as the head grazed over his prostate.</p><p>“Fucking hell, Jaskier, you feel enormous!  It feels like you’re almost up to my ribcage.”</p><p>“Can I please have that inscribed on my tombstone?  Geralt, ‘Best-Cock-I’ve-Ever-Had’ of Rivia thinks I feel enormous!”  Jaskier, ever the people-pleaser, a man who prided himself on being a generous lover, enjoyed the praise immensely.</p><p>“So, are you going to fuck me or what?  I know I said that I want you inside me, but I didn’t intend for your cock to become a permanent fixture in my arse.”  He smirked as he said it, his clumsy attempt at flirting.  It worked for Jaskier, however, as he felt his cock twitch.</p><p>As agonisingly slowly as he had eased his way in, he slid almost the entire way out, before smoothly thrusting back in again, gyrating his hips over and over in one continuous, fluid motion.  Geralt arched his back and threw his head back, opening his mouth in a silent scream.  He gripped Jaskier’s shoulders so tightly that his otherwise flawless skin would be bruised for days afterwards, and he loved it.</p><p>“How do you feel, Witcher?”  Jaskier whispered softly against Geralt’s open mouth, feeling him breathe heavily against his face.</p><p>“Full.  So…full…”  he sighed, barely audible.  “So…good…”</p><p>He opened his eyes and fixed Jaskier with a loving gaze, then pulled him in closer, hand on the back of his neck, so their foreheads were touching.</p><p>“Faster…please…want…more…”  his thoughts were barely coherent and he was having an even harder time than usual verbalising them.  His words were like punctuation for each of Jaskier’s slow, steady thrusts.</p><p>“You’re so good, Geralt, this feels like a dream come true.  Are you absolutely sure I can’t take up residence inside you?”</p><p>They both let out a breathy giggle.  Geralt used the opportunity to collect his thoughts a little, and making the most of that moment of lucidity, he traced the line of Jaskier’s long spine from his neck to his hip bone with the fingertips of both hands, bringing the palms of his hands to rest on his pert little arse, squeezing slightly, and pulling him in even deeper.  Jaskier whined and nipped at Geralt’s neck with his teeth, picking up speed and thrusting a little harder.</p><p>“Oh yes, just like that!” He cried out, gripping Jaskier’s arse tighter still, adding more bruises to the collection.  Jaskier was hitting his prostate just right, and Geralt could feel an intense orgasm building.  “Gods, Jaskier, I’m getting close.”</p><p>“Come for me, White Wolf, you’re so pretty when you come.  It’s so hot that I don’t even have to touch your cock.  You’re so tight and you feel so good, I pray to all the deities that are listening that you let me fuck you again so I can fill you up again and again and again…oooooooh!”</p><p>With an almighty roar, Geralt released all over his chest and Jaskier’s stomach, clenching his impossibly tight hole even tighter around Jaskier’s throbbing cock, tipping him over the edge and coming inside his Witcher with a loud sob.  He collapsed onto Geralt’s chest, exhausted, but didn’t make any endeavour to pull out.  Instead, they both lay there while they caught their breath; Jaskier’s hands tangled in Geralt’s hair, Geralts arms flung around Jaskier’s back, holding him close.</p><p>“So…to use a tired, old cliche, how was it for you?”  Asked Jaskier when his breathing had returned to normal.</p><p>Geralt hummed contentedly, absentmindedly running his fingertips up and down Jaskier’s spine.</p><p>“Words, please, my love.”  Jaskier didn’t move, or even open his eyes.</p><p>“I much prefer actions.”  He growled in response, pulling Jaskier in for a deep, slow kiss.  “How long do you think it’ll be before you’re ready to go again?”</p><p>Jaskier chuckled slightly, and drew a breath to answer, but Geralt cut him off before he had a chance to get the words out.</p><p>“Oh, and put that outfit on again, you look fucking amazing in stockings.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know you said you thought I was no ordinary man, but I don’t think I have another round in me just yet, my love.”  Whined Jaskier, still slumped against Geralt’s chest.  </p><p>Geralt huffed with slight disappointment, but gently stroked Jaskier’s hair affectionately in an attempt to show that it didn’t matter to him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I was just a bit carried away.”  He murmured in reply, suddenly bashful.  It was adorable.  Jaskier peeled his face away from Geralt’s chest and looked lovingly at him, smiling gently.</p><p>“I’m a little surprised you’re so keen to go again so soon.  After my first time I could barely sit down for days afterwards, and as much as I really wanted more, I was far too sore to do anything about it.  I want to make sure I can make it as good as it possibly can be for you, so you’ll want it again.§”</p><p>“You won’t hurt me, songbird.  Witcher resilience, remember?  Besides, if I didn’t enjoy it, why would I be so keen to have another go?”</p><p>“I’ll be honest, haven’t taken a man in a while, and it’s been even longer since I…erm…plucked a man’s cherry.  It was a really intense experience, even if it was a pleasurable one. I’ll be fine by the time I have finished playing this evening, I’m sure.  I’ll play all my filthiest songs to make sure I get in the mood.”  </p><p>Jaskier sat up and walked over to the bath, which was now stone-cold, and began wiping himself down with a cloth before rinsing it and returning to the bed to clean Geralt.  He flinched slightly at the feeling of cold, wet fabric on his skin, but allowed Jaskier to carry on, reaching one hand behind his head to toy absentmindedly with the torn silk scarf still tied to the headboard, resting his head against his other hand.</p><p>The bard noticed a wistful look crossing Geralt’s face as he twirled the fraying scarf between his fingers.</p><p>“You enjoy it when I tie you up, don’t you?” He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye, knowing that it was absolutely a rhetorical question.</p><p>Geralt hummed in agreement, still staring into the middle distance, replaying the previous night’s events in his mind.  Jaskier could feel a devilish smile creeping across his face.  He had a plan.</p><p>“When I was last in Oxenfurt I picked up some nice, soft leather restraints.  You know, just in case.”  </p><p>The statement was delivered as casually as possible, but the slight tinge of excitement at what he was offering was glaringly obvious in the way he swallowed hard after speaking.  He had tied Geralt up many times using a variety of improvised restraints and let the Witcher fuck him more times than he could count, but the thought of using tools crafted specifically for the purpose AND getting to fuck his Witcher was something else entirely.</p><p>Geralt suddenly snapped back into reality, eyes fully focussed on Jaskier.  His lips curled into a coy smile, urging Jaskier to go on.</p><p>“How about I strap you to the bed and make you watch me put my lingerie on, like a reverse striptease?”</p><p>Geralt growled appreciatively, his smile widening.</p><p>“Yes, that sounds most agreeable, my love.  I like the thought of leaving you tied up here while I go and perform in the bar downstairs, all needy and frustrated, thinking about what I’m going to do to you when I come back, but not able to touch yourself to get some relief.”  His voice was low and seductive, quiet enough that no human would hear unless if he spoke directly into their ear.  “I might leave you a little…reminder of what is coming later though.”</p><p>Geralt’s eyes lit up, pupils dilating with lust, realising what Jaskier was talking about.  Jaskier smiled warmly again, and left the bed to search through his bags.  When he returned, he was clutching the glass plug from last night, washed, polished and carefully wrapped.  He hadn’t noticed before, he had other things on his mind, but in the base there was a design that looked remarkably like a buttercup; yellow petals with a green stem that threaded all the way through to the thick teardrop-shaped bulb at the other end in a spiral.  It was a work of art, and clearly very expensive.</p><p>Geralt’s eyes shot from the toy, to Jaskier’s face, and back to the toy.  He licked his lips and swallowed hard.</p><p>“You are to put this in while I watch, and leave it in until I am ready to have my way with you, understood?”</p><p>Geralt’s breath hitched and he felt his cock throb, without thinking, he reached down to touch himself.  Before he had chance to make contact, Jaskier tapped the back of his hand, warning him not to misbehave.</p><p>“No, not until I tell you you can.”  His voice was still soft, but the tone was firmer.  “Besides, you need to put your hands to good use opening yourself up ready for this before you do anything else.  Now, be a good boy and get on your hands and knees, that’s probably the best position to begin with.”</p><p>Geralt silently did as he was told, breathing heavily all the while.  His hard cock swung heavily between his thighs and Jaskier had to use all his mental fortitude to restrain himself from sliding underneath and putting it in his mouth.  His own cock had started to swell at the sight before him, despite what he had said only a few minutes earlier about not being ready to go again.  This hadn’t gone unnoticed by Geralt, who could smell Jaskier’s arousal in the air as his body chemistry betrayed him yet again.</p><p>Jaskier placed the plug on the mattress within reach of Geralt, then retrieved the bottle of oil from the table nearby.  Without prompting, the Witcher put his hand out ready for Jaskier to pour some oil onto it.</p><p>“Such a good boy…” he purred, revelling at the sight of his lover being completely compliant.  He sat back down on the bed and got comfortable, arranging himself so that he would be able to see Geralt’s arse, but not so far round that he wouldn’t be able to see his face properly if he asked him to turn his head round to look.</p><p>“Go on, darling, you may begin.”</p><p>Geralt obediently got to work, beginning by stroking around he entrance, spreading plenty of oil to make sure it was well slicked, increasing the pressure slightly once he felt a little more confident.  He felt nervous doing this for the first time ever with an audience, even one as appreciative as Jaskier, who he knew would guide him if he wasn’t doing something quite right.  Instead, Jaskier offered lots of praise and reassurance that he was pleased with what he saw.  When he felt relaxed enough to go a little further, he slid one finger inside himself, letting out a low grunt as he did so.  His fingers were a lot more calloused than the ones Jaskier had breached him with, so the additional friction took him a little by surprise.  He slid his finger in as far as it would go, pumping it in and out a few times, slowly and carefully, before adding another, and increasing the speed.</p><p>“Very good, darling, you’re doing so well.  Are you sure you haven’t done this before?  You’re a natural!”</p><p>Geralt was starting to wonder why he hadn’t tried it before, it felt amazing.  He slid in a third finger and bucked his hips against his hand, groaning obscenely as he did so.  Jaskier fought the urge to bat his hand away and bury his tongue inside Geralt’s deliciously stretched hole, sitting on his hands to physically restrain himself from touching.  He knew their next fuck would be so much more satisfying if he waited.  He bit his lip so hard he could taste blood and his cock throbbed in time with his racing heartbeat.</p><p>“How does it feel, Witcher?  Nice and full?”</p><p>“Not as good as your cock, Songbird.”  Geralt sighed as he turned around to look Jaskier right in the eyes, silently begging to have a change of heart and fuck him again.</p><p>“There will be plenty of time for that later, have patience.  Try inserting the plug.”</p><p>Geralt fumbled around on the mattress, finding it difficult to pick up with his slippery hand.  He made sure that there was a good film of oil coating it, attempting to warm up the cold glass with the heat from his hands at the same time.  Gripping the base as securely as he could, he pressed the head against his entrance.  The cold made his whole body clench, but he quite liked it.  It gave him a little thrill.   He pressed it against his hole, and it slid in quite easily, despite the large size.  His body swallowed the toy whole in one smooth movement.</p><p>He let out a choked moan that Jaskier would have etched on his memory for the rest of his days.  He wanted, he NEEDED to hear Geralt make that sound again over and over.  In fact, Jaskier was pretty sure that it could give him an orgasm just from listening to it.  He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, regaining some of his composure.</p><p>“How does that feel now, my love?  Better?”  Jaskier’s voice was shaky, despite trying his hardest to sound cool and calm.</p><p>Geralt tried to speak but instead let out a deep groan as he moved his hips, shifting his position slightly, feeling the plug press against him in just the right place.  His cock was already dripping, aching to be touched, although he knew that even the slightest contact would make him explode like an erupting volcano.  He would be in trouble for that, Jaskier hadn’t given him permission.</p><p>“Am I correct in assuming it feels good then?”  Jaskier chuckled.</p><p>Geralt looked over his shoulder at him, staring deep into his eyes.  His pupils were so wide the iris was barely visible; his expression pure, unbridled desire.  He nodded weakly, still unable to speak.</p><p>“Alright then, be a good boy and lie on your back for me, arms above your head.  You’re doing so well, if you carry on being so good I will give you one hell of a reward.”</p><p>Geralt obeyed, albeit slowly, and with tentative movements, unsure of how his body would react to the pressure of the plug from a different angle.  Once he was in position, and Jaskier was satisfied that he was at least reasonably comfortable, he dug the new restraints out of his bags and made his way back over to the bed.  They were little more than butter-soft strips of black calf leather; understated and functional, just like Geralt.  Jaskier held them tenderly against his chest, enjoying the feeling of cool smoothness on his hot skin, reminiscent of Geralt’s worn leather trousers when they brush against the delicate skin of his thighs and arse.  He shivered involuntarily at the thought of it.</p><p>Jaskier gave Geralt one final opportunity to have another drink and make sure he was ready to be tied down and left for a few hours while his lover was performing downstairs, then set to work tying the restraints around his wrists and securing the other end of each to the bed frame.  Once Jaskier had finished, Geralt gave them a firm tug to check that he was tied securely, nodding his approval when he was satisfied.  This would definitely prove much more of a challenge to escape from than the silk scarf he was bound with previously, not that he wanted to.  He was turned on by the feeling of helplessness; being completely at Jaskier’s mercy.  Able to relinquish control for someone he trusted.  Someone he loved.</p><p>Jaskier straddled his Witcher, carefully avoiding making contact with his desperately sensitive cock, and captured his mouth in a slow, lingering kiss.</p><p>“I love you so much, Geralt.”  He whispered, directly into his ear.</p><p>“I love you too, Jaskier.”  He replied, smiling warmly as he nuzzled into Jaskier’s neck, closing his eyes.</p><p>“Now be a good boy and sit tight while I get dressed.” He said brightly, hopping off his Witcher.  He skipped around the room, gathering all he pieces of his outfit ready to start dressing, far too carefree and sprightly for a man with a throbbing erection.  Geralt watched his every move, admiring the grace with which he carried himself.  He was a talented dancer, an excellent lover, and in Geralt’s opinion, with the right training, he could probably become a skilled swordsman.  The thought of Jaskier naked, brandishing a sword floated through his mind and send shivers down his spine, culminating with a noticeable twitch of his cock.</p><p>Once Jaskier had everything he needed, he laid each piece out carefully on the bed next to Geralt.  As promised, he began dressing tantalisingly slowly, sensually, exactly like a striptease but in reverse.  He started off by pulling on the black thigh-high stockings.  Knowing that they were Geralt’s favourite part of the ensemble, he would have left them until last, but practicality dictated that they had to go on first.  </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t have to wear everything else?” Groaned Geralt, his hands gripping the leather restraints.  “Stay here and fuck me wearing just those stockings tonight, Songbird, please?”</p><p>“You’re so pretty when you beg, and as much as I am tempted, I need to earn us enough coin to ensure we’re not sleeping in the stables tonight.  Although, the idea of you taking me roughly in a hayloft like a lusty stable-hand is actually quite thrilling…maybe something to think about for another day.”</p><p>Geralt huffed as Jaskier clipped the suspender belt to the stockings and fastened it around his waist.  Next came the silky knickers, which he pulled over his bum whilst bent over to give Geralt the best possible view of what he would be enjoying later.  After that, more mundane items, his breeches and boots, made less pedestrian by the knowledge of the delights that they were concealing.  Before lacing up his breeches, he shimmied into the corset and pulled the laces tight.  The thought crossed his mind that he would like Geralt to help him with that sometime, knowing he would pull it a bit too tight, and too roughly and that it will hurt a little, but in the best possible way.  </p><p>He squashed the thought as quickly as he could to distract his cock from waking up again.  His underwear did nothing to hide his shame and the crowd in the bar would not be best pleased if their entertainment was singing to them with a raging hard-on.</p><p>He slipped his undershirt over his head and tucked it into his breeches before lacing them up.  Once that was done, he perched on the mattress next to Geralt’s hip and leant forward for a kiss, soft and slow and teasing, not quite enough for Geralt who was hungrily straining against the restraints to get closer.</p><p>“How do I look, lover?” Purred Jaskier, stepping away from the bed to do a little twirl on the spot.</p><p>“Infinitely fuckable, as always.”  Delivered absolutely deadpan, as always.</p><p>Jaskier basked in the praise for a moment before grabbing his lute and doublet ready to make his way downstairs.  He blew Geralt one last kiss before slipping out of the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are 18+ and love to talk Witcher and other fandoms with great people consider joining the <a href="https://discord.gg/vkVaHau">Feral Bards Discord</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>